


Double rainbows are an opportunity to obtain two pots of gold

by dexx_ss



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, it's so fluffy you gonna die, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexx_ss/pseuds/dexx_ss
Summary: Hi!So I was getting a new tattoo today and I wrote this fluffy nonsense and I hope y'all like it <3ALSO, the title has literally nothing to do with the fic... I just couldn't think of anything else XD-xx





	Double rainbows are an opportunity to obtain two pots of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I was getting a new tattoo today and I wrote this fluffy nonsense and I hope y'all like it <3
> 
> ALSO, the title has literally nothing to do with the fic... I just couldn't think of anything else XD
> 
> -xx

“So this is not dumb?” Brooke asks trying to figure out what Nina is thinking by looking at her face.

“Brock this is the cheesiest, cutest, most romantic thing you probably have done in your dumb miserable life,” Nina smiled placing a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder “it's very José.”. 

Brooke couldn't help but smile at that.

\--

It's been few years since season 11 aired and Brooke and Vanessa have been together and broken up too many times to count on one's hands. But in the end, they realized they can't be without each other. And although secretly hooking up and messing with everyone's heads is fun and all- it still took a lot out of them. So they decided to be together officially and made some ground rules. 

\--

For Brock, it meant that he had to give up some of his freedom and some of that flirting with strangers(some not all). 

For José, it meant he had to give up getting easily jealous sometimes (not all the time) and frat house parties(all of them).

And so far these rules have been working out quite well.

\--

Brooke has never been a fan of marriage. Not really. He has always believed that marriage is like the last lifeline. Meaning the only reason people get married is the fact that things are going so badly that you have nothing else left to do to save their relationship. He knew that in some cases it wasn't true but he also knew that in most cases it was.

They have even talked about that with José. Well talking is not the right word. It was more of yelling and then some very passionate makeup sex later. Brock didn't care for marriage but José wanted a big white wedding. 

\--

“So he has no idea it's coming?” Nina asked while Brooke went to fill their wine glasses. “Well hopefully not,” B said now a kinda concerned look on his face. Brooke had told a few people about it already. Not how he's going to do it but more of just that he is going to do it. He even went a few decades back and called Josés mom to ask permission. 

“Our little firecracker has melted all the ice apparently,” Nina said with a laugh. Brooke just rolled his eyes. 

\--

Brock even talked to Silky and A’keria about it. Well not willingly. Silky and Brooke were both getting ready for a show and A’keria was randomly chilling with them. At some point, Silky asked if Brooke had some painkillers and B did so he told Silky to look for them from his bag. What he forgot was that Silky is quite nosey and that he bought the ring that day. 

“Brooke, is you and Vanjie okay,” Silky asked. “Mhm, why?” Brooke looked at A’keria who was as puzzled as himself. Then Silky took out the ring that was in his bag “wasn’t that supposed to be the last lifeline?”, “Okay, first of all, you shouldn’t go through other peoples stuff,” Brooke said grabbing his bag and the ring back “secondly it’s not like that.”. A’keria raised a questioning brow “You are seriously not thinking about going through with that?”. Brooke didn’t answer to that. He just continued doing his makeup because it didn’t matter what he said A’keria had an opinion about that. (It was always a valid point A’keria gave but sometimes Brooke didn't wanna hear it because he knew how right he was.). “You are so dumb,” A’keria laughed “like really dumb. That's probably why Vanjie loves you so much.”. 

\--

“So it's happening tonight?” Andrew giggled with excitement. “Well if ya don't move that cute butt of yours faster and leave then it won't!” Brook said waving Nina from the front door. As Ninas uber drove off Brooke quickly got back inside and started setting everything up. It had to look really casual. 

\--

At some point the door swung open “Honey, I’m home!” Vanjie yelled as he stepped inside. He looked around and heard some humming from the kitchen. José made his way there and the sight of Brooke trying to cook warmed his heart. They don’t usually cook, they order something from uber eats or just go out.    
“So if I eat this” Vanjie said with a smug making his way to his boyfriend “will I have terrible diarrhea?”. Brock jumped a little when José started speaking because he was so in his element and didn’t even realize his boyfriend had gotten home. He took a towel and playfully slapped Vanjies ass with it “Fuck you,” he said meeting his boyfriend for a kiss.

Vanessa went to take a shower because he still had a full face of makeup on and Brock was really tempted to go with him. But he didn’t. Instead, he set up their plates and waited on a couch trying to pick a movie for them to watch while eating. 

The movie watching and eating went great. First, they ate and Vanessa made few comments about how he is going to end up in a hospital with food poisoning. Then they put their plates down and José put his head on Brocks' lap as they continued to watch the movie. But B couldn’t focus and he was shaking his leg so much when Vanessa tried to talk it sounded like he was driving on a very bumpy road. “Hoe, could- you- stop- that?”, “Sorry,” Brooke said stopping his leg but his boyfriend was already pausing the movie. “What’s up with you?” Vanessa said. Brooke tried to look anywhere but into Josés eyes. He wasn’t particularly chickening out but he was thinking maybe its too soon. But when V cupped his face and made their eyes meet all the doubts were gone. There was no question about it. He loved him. So. Much. So, he kissed him. And promised to be back in a second. 

Brooke ran to the bedroom and came back with a book. José just gave him a puzzled look. Brock gave that book to José. “A notebook? Thanks?” Vanessa finally says but Brooke just rolls his eyes. “Open it you dummy,” so he does. He opens the damn notebook. 

And 

it’s 

filled 

with 

Post-its.

Immediately José's eyes go blurry from the tears that are coming up. They aren’t just post it. Every post-it has a little scribble. Of a good memory. Or a quote. One even has the eyes and the detective emoji. It’s so dumb. But so sweet. 

“Bitch,” V finally says something after five minutes of looking at the notebook “I can’t use it when it’s all full.”. Brock just laughs at that “Look at the back,”. José does as told. Behind the notebook was written:

_ I’ve never been good at vocally expressing my feelings. _ __  
__ So I’m gonna write them down instead.  
__ I woke up today and decided:  
__ I will never love anyone as much as I love you.  
_ I love every part of you. Your smile. Your eyes. The _ __  
_ way you get all excited when the cats come onto _ __  
_ your lap instead of mine. (José laughs at that part, tears falling) _ __  
__ I love how you get angry with me and how you try to  
_ make up before going to bed- Because you should _ __  
_ never go to bed angry… _ _  
_ __ I love all that's beautiful about you and all your flaws.

_ And after thinking all that I realized _ _  
_ _ that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. _

When José looked back at Brock he was holding out a ring. “So umm,” before he could ask anything V was kissing him. “Is that a yes?” Brock said with a smile on his face. 

“You didn’t even ask,”

“José Cancel, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Brock said with a really bad Brittish accent.

“Yes,” Jose answered pulling the ring from Brock and putting it on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> SO? Did you? Did you like it? HM? HM? Tell me!!!!  
> jokes  
> but like still lemme know what ya think  
> and please  
> be kind-xx


End file.
